Little Dog Fido
Little Dog Fido is the Storypeople's "pet" dog. He is also the only Storyworld character to make noise: he communicates by barking. Appearance Fido is a Jack Russell Terrier; white with light brown spots and a bright red collar. TV Episode Appearances *Rope and Rock (debut) *Musical Pipe *Armchair (Comfy Armchair) *Painting the Fence *Big Bass Drum *Bubbles *Cakes and String *Hot Dog *Treasure Chest *Cracker *Tunnel *Necklace *Television (Big TV) *Beards *Paper Plane *Fido's Flag *Comfy Slippers *Ice Cream Cone *Pulling the Rope *Hole in the Fence *Fido's Bone *Little White Cloud *Stack of Cushions *Stick *Four Jumpers *Fido's Picture *Unwinding Carpet *Space Rocket *Camera (last appearance) Trivia * Sometimes Little Dog Fido's name is not credited in the end credits even though he's present in an episode. * Little Dog Fido is the only one making sounds, he's capable of barking while the Storypeople are completely silent without any talking. Behind the Scenes The actual name of the dog who played Fido was 'Dash'; 'Little Dog Fido' was only his stage name. Dash was very territorial about "his" beach, and would chase away any other dog who wandered onto the set. The crew was also prohibited from eating on the set because Dash would stop what he was doing and search for food: "Little Dog Fido" was a stage name; his real name is Dash. As in the programme Little Dog Fido was prone to do unexpected things. The crew was banned from eating on the set because Little Dog Fido would stop whatever he was doing and go to explore any possible source of food. He also became very territorial about "his" beach and would chase away any other dog who dared to venture onto the set. Filming with a dog added time to the shoot, but when performing with one as cute as that we knew we stood no chance - we were upstaged every time. Dash was provided by Midlands-based society A1 Animals. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Boohbah: Little Dog Fido Category:And Puppies Grab Slippers Category:Dog Fido Photo Category:Fido the Dog Meat Bones Category:Gone are the High Bubble Category:Paper Plane has flying Category:Boohbah: Best Of Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Auntie Category:Episodes with Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Mr Man Category:Episodes with Grandmamma Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with both Auntie & Mr Man Category:Episodes with both Grandmamma & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with both Mr Man & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Mr Man & Mrs Lady Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Mr Man Category:Storypeople Category:Episodes written by Gary Winters & Gregg Whelan Category:Episodes written by Alan Dapre Category:Episodes written by Robin Stevens Category:Stacked Cushion Category:White Cloud Category:Ice Cream Category:Boohbah: Ice Cream Cone Category:Boohbah: Cushions Category:Boohbah: Comfy Armchair Category:Boohbah: Magic Category:Sneak Up and Surprise Out Category:Scrunch Up Small and Stretch Out Big Category:Whirly weaving one another Category:Jumping jacks from wide and thin Category:Jump With The Bouncing Boohbahs Category:Stretch And Sway Category:Boohbah: The High Wall Category:Boohbah: Flippers Category:Boohbah: Treasure Chest Category:Get Up and Gallop Category:Run round and round and round Category:Boohbah: The Big Switch Category:Push and Pull Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Mrs. Lady Category:The Busy Dizzy Dance Category:Fly Away And Back Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Little Dog Fido Category:Flag Dance Category:Episodes with Auntie & Little Dog Fido Category:Near And Far Category:Silly Marching Category:Episodes with Humbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Zing Zing Zingbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Jingbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Zumbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Jumbah as the leader Category:Stomp Your Feet Category:Episodes with Mr Man & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady & Little Dog Fido Category:Hiding in a line Category:Boohbah: Magique Category:Boohbah: Magie Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido, Brother & Sister Category:Comfy Episodes Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Auntie Category:Episodes with Brother and Sister [[Category:Ing Episodes]] Category:Fly, lie down, fly backwards Category:Off The Couch And On Your Feet Category:Boohbah: Best Of Auntie Category:Episodes with Egypt Category:Episodes with India Category:Episodes with the USA Category:Episodes with Ecuador Category:Chasing And Catching Category:Boohbah: Necklace Category:Episodes with UK Category:Episodes with South Africa Category:Episodes with Namibia Category:Episodes with Jamaica Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Auntie Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Japan Category:Picture Episodes Category:Boohbah: Eiland Category:Boohbah: Falling Oranges Category:Moving Arms Side to Side Category:Boohbah: Shed Category:Boohbah: Wardrobe Category:Queen Auntie Category:North America Category:South America Category:Episodes with Grandpappa, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Spain Category:Boohbah: Grandmamma Category:The Storypeople and the Camera Category:ADVENTURE Category:Boohbah: Adventure Category:Boohbah: Trick or Treat Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Boohbah